


Ten Reasons Why Eric Bittle Is Amazing

by Piehead



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Buzzfeed AU, Eric Bittle Appreciation Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: Find out why Eric Bittle is officially your new fave!





	Ten Reasons Why Eric Bittle Is Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming actualkon for this one actually. We were talking about Parse and then I was like "gotta appreciate Bitty."

Buckle up because we’re about to introduce you to one of the internet’s favourite celebrities; Eric Bittle. If you’re a fan of hockey you recognize the name. Eric Bittle is the husband of Jack Zimmermann, currently one of two alternate captains of the Providence Falconers. If you don’t know hockey, then we know for a fact that you’ve heard of _Bittle’s And Things_ , the newest bakery that took the country by surprise.

And if you don’t know either of those, well. You’ll be in love with Eric Bittle after you’re finished.

  1. He sasses _hockey players_.



In response to Kent Parson calling the Providence Falconers defense chicken wire against a bulldozer, Eric had this to say;

> **@omgcheckplease**
> 
> I mean if Kent Parson played half as well as he chirped I think the Aces would’ve won this season…#thisteaisHOT

Fucking savage. Kent Parson didn’t even have a proper retaliation, simply sending back “fuck you” in response. This tweet got over 30k likes and 28k retweets. Some of the retweets included;

> **@mastermax**
> 
> SOMEONE CALL 911 WE JUST WITNESSED A FUCKING MURDER
> 
> **@j_j_jakeybaby**
> 
> @omgcheckplease just ended Kent Parson’s career. It’s done. He’s retired now.
> 
> **@jo_waddup**
> 
> Kent Parson? He’s dead. @omgcheckplease killed him.

And our personal favourite;

> **@jackzimmermann**
> 
> Haha. Good one, Bits.

  1. He’ll ruin you for any other sweets after you try his baked goods.



Our top editor here at Buzzfeed had the pleasure of going to Eric Bittle’s bakery in downtown Providence, RI, and when he returned to us he had three pies and would not share. Eric’s renowned worldwide for his pies and his other sweets aren’t half bad either.

  1. And it’s not just his baked goods that are banging.



Okay, look at this.

(Image from his vlog, posted just after Valentine's day)

 _Look at this man and tell us he isn’t gorgeous_. @jackzimmermann how did you score this beautiful man?

  1. His vlog, y’all!



Eric Bittle manages to balance his daily life of running a bakery, dodging press, occasionally appearing on your favourite Food Network show, publish cookbooks _and_ keep up with his personal vlog. Many of us here at Buzzfeed got acquainted with his videos and the combination of his downright adorable southern accent mixed with his hand gestures and sass? Makes his videos a hit. Check out his video on proper jam technique below (but be warned- that feud between his aunt and mother? _Ridiculous_ ).

  1. He is _amazing_ with kids.



How many celebs do you think trust their kids with just anyone? Not many I’m afraid. But Eric wins over all kids in a matter of seconds when at charity events, and if you’re a celebrity in need of a babysitter? Call up Eric Bittle.

  1. He wrote the cookbook _Bittle’s Bites_.



Now I’m not gonna lie… I bought this book for my mom back at Christmas and she has not put it down since. I’ve been getting Eric-like pies since mid February and my mother loves that book so much I think she’s planning to have it buried with her. She treats that book better than the bible.

  1. His nickname in college was Bitty.



You all have seen Eric Bittle.

(Image from a secret source on the Falconer's PR team)

This is Eric Bittle next to his husband. Bitty is a perfect name for him! (Even though he got his nickname from his last name when he played hockey.)

  1. Did we even _mention_ he played college hockey and won the NCAA championship in his senior year?



Jack Zimmermann is a man dedicated to two things; his husband and hockey, in that order, so combining those two things? Absolutely a blessing for him. Jack Zimmermann is one lucky dude. We managed to get footage of one of his videos and it was absolutely stunning seeing Eric play against Yale and avoid checks like a figure skater during a routine.

  1. Oh yeah, he used to figure skate too.



Baking, hockey, babysitting, sass, and _figure skating_? You heard it right. How awesome is that? We were amazed to happen across one of Eric’s routines while searching through his vlog and we have to say he was absolutely amazing. No one could have been better than Eric during his time as a figure skater.

  1. The love he has for his husband.



Okay, this one is purely because there is no love stronger than Eric’s and his husband’s, Jack. Eric manages to make it to every single game and supported Jack when he decided to go back to school to get his masters and then his doctorate in History. Some of the tweets Eric posted during that time were;

> **@omgcheckplease**
> 
> Just got off the ice and he says, “I haven’t turned in my assignment.” We made sure he was done and I submitted it for him (◡‿◡)
> 
> **@omgcheckplease**
> 
> Woke up to see my husband stressed over his essay grade. Reminded him the professor needed to grade it and got him back to sleep. #HockeyScholar
> 
> **@omgcheckplease**
> 
> Just emailed his professors to explain the reason they got a hockey play instead of his paper (⊙︿⊙;)
> 
> **@omgcheckplease**
> 
> He’s all set for graduation y’all. #ThatsDrZimmermannNowYall #MyHardWorker

The amount of devotion needed to help his husband through both his hockey career and his classes is amazing. Eric Bittle took it all in stride, and captured the hearts of millions as he did so.

Doctor Jack Zimmermann? You, sir, are one lucky man.


End file.
